A bloody Romance
by Marciesv9
Summary: You see Hanabi, Uchiha Sasuke is the demon king, he is a ruthless killer, a vampire. He has no mercy for anything that stands in his path.Witches vampires and more. SasuHina side InoSai NarutoxHanabi might change and others. Rated T rating might change
1. Chapter 1

_'She-Hyuuga Hinata- is not to speak unless told to. She is not to show emotion unless needed. She is not allowed to be seen by anyone unless absolutely needed to.' 'This ladies and gentlemen of the counsel is my pathetic excuse for a daughter.' Said a older man to a group of people. Everyone nodded in agreement. _

_'Oh go ahead sell me off you bastard.' Thought the girl._

_'This girl here finally has a use for us and the village.' Said the man. The counsel started to mumble. 'This pathetic girl is to be wedded to Uchiha Sasuke, in exchange for peace in the village.' _

_'You see! She has use now and now we can get my brothers son, which I adopted him when my brother died, he can be the new ruler of this family when I pass away!' _

_The counsel agreed happily. 'Finally the witch will leave.' one of the counsel members said. 'The wedding will be on the 7th of this month.' _

_'Why thats tomorrow!' exclaimed one of the counsel members. 'Exactly.' Everyone laughed 'Brilliant.' One man said, 'They day that the witch has the most powerful spells in the year! The day they are allowed to wed!' Everyone now was laughing._

_The girl that was seated on the chair held no emotion. 'I will get my revenge I will slaughter all of you. I promise you this.' She thought._

_The girl was taken out of the room and was taken to her room, a tower. Once inside the room the servant went out and locked the door. The dark haired beauty went to the window and frowned. _

_Her sister was on her bed. she was playing with the stuffed animals. Her small plastic body was dressed in one of the many dresses that Hinata made her. She remembered the day that her sister became this living doll._

_**...Flashback...**_

_** The day it happened was a week after Hinatas powers awakened. **_

_They (The counsel members) went to the mother's room one day when Hinata -only ten- was with her mother and little sister -five at the time- There was a loud knock on the door Hinatas mother pushed Hanabi and her in the closet, they busted the door open and took her mother._

_Hinata was scared. They were going to kill her mother and sister. She knew because she over heard the counsel members and her father discussing it. She told her mother and she said to her that her time is at its end but she must save her sisters life._

_So Hinata did what her mother told her to do. **Transaction of the human soul.** Her mother taught her how to transfer a soul to a doll, she gave her three of these dolls. They where normal plastic dolls, they were 2 feet tall the body parts could move like a real person. They had white eyes, and white hair, Her mother told her when the soul gets transfered into the doll, the doll changes to the characteristics of the old body. Her mother also taught her how to control a body, dead, alive or soulless. **Ownership of the Body**, is the spells name. _

_Hinata was crying, she didn't want to do this to her sister but she needed to. 'Sister why are you crying?' Hanabi asked Hinata. Hinata smiled, 'Its nothing Hanabi, but I need to do something.' She took Hanabis hand then took her to there room and laid her down on the floor. 'Hanabi I love you and t-this is for your own good.' Hinata said in a soft whisper. 'If your the one doing it, sister I know that I'm safe.' Said Hanabi, she closed her eyes. _

_'Hanabi this might hurt a bit.' Hinata said trying to to hold in her sobs. Hanabi just gave a small nod. She's so strong for her age. Hinata thought to herself._

_She performed the ceremony. She chanted through her tears and placed her hands on Hanabis head, a blue glow formed. Hanabi gave a grunt, her breathing was getting shallow she was starting to black out before she did, she whispered, 'Hinata I-i l-love you.' She blacked out._

_Hinata hurried and removed the soul before it perished. She took the crystal blue orb in her hands, it flustered slightly and was warm, she placed it on the dolls head and chanted. The soul got sucked in the doll, the doll stared to shake. The hair went from white to gray, to black. The iris started to bleed black it surrounded the eye then to normal white went back, it now looked like Hanabis true eye color, a pale grayish-white. They dolls eyes blinked then closed. It takes three hours for the soul to take control of the doll. That gave her enough time. _

_Hinata took Hanabis body and did the 'Ownership of the body' spell. The soulless body rose up. Hinata barely had time to think things through, her father and the counsel members busted through the door. She and Hanabis body was sitting on the floor playing with there dollies.'Hanabi come at once!' Exclaimed her father. Hanabis body gave a nod and she walked to her father. She turned and smiled at Hinata. 'We'll play later right sister?' She asked her. Hinata gave a nod. _

_That was the last time she saw Hanabis body as well as her mothers._

_**...End of Memory...**_

_Hinata kept on staring out her window. She turned her head to the doll on her bed. 'Hanabi have you heard the news? ' She said to her sister. 'No sister, what is it?' She asked. 'I am to wed Uchiha Sasuke tomorrow.' Hinata responded. 'Uchiha Sasuke? who's he?' Hanabi asked she got up in a sitting position. Hinata went to her bed and sat next to Hanabi, who in return crawled on her lap. _

_'You see Hanabi, Uchiha Sasuke is the demon king, he is a ruthless killer, a vampire. He has no mercy for anything that stands in his path. He weds a girl every couple of years. He does this because he never finds a woman that he this is suitable to give him a good heir. He kills his wife sometimes right after the wedding.' Hinata explained to Hanabi. 'But does that mean you too will die sister?' Hanabi asked her. This question struck Hinata hard. 'I-i don't know Hanabi.' 'Please sister, don't die, please!' Hanabi begged. 'Yes don't worry Hanabi I won't.' Hinata responded. _

_Hinata got up and went to her bathroom, she got changed her clothing to her sleep wear and went to bed. Hanabi too has changed her clothing. The two sisters fell into a dreamless sleep. _

_**)(The next morning...The wedding)(**_

_Hinata was awoken by sixteen maids. They got her up and dressed her in a long white wedding dress. It was traditional, it had long sleeves covering her hands and a ten foot train. She put on a black veil that had white roses on the top. Her hair was left long they braided roses and silk into her hair._

_Hanabi or as the maids call her, the Mistresses doll. was dressed in a white goth loli dress. her black hair pulled up in a bun with a small crown attached._

_Hinata was taken to the white chapel in which all weddings where held in the village. She was nervous she never really seen the villagers. She walked with the brides maids to the chapel. Her father was at the door, he took Hinatas arm and sneered at her. The music started to play. 'Such happy music, for such an awful day.' Hinata thought._

_They walked in and he took her to the alter, then walked to his seat. Hinata stood there. Her husband-to-be was late. The door opened violently, there he stood. Hinata looked at him. He had black hair that covered part of his face and in the back was spiked. _

_He had a black tuxedo on he looked presentable other than the fact that he had a cut on his left cheek it wasn't bleeding much but it looked like it stung. He walked up to the alter. He nodded to the paster, he started the wedding. It seemed like forever but the moment finally came. _

"_Do you Hinata Huuga take this man as your wedded husband? Through sickness and in heath to death do you part?" Hinata nodded. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha take woman as you wedded wife? Through sickness and in heath to death do you part?" Sasuke gave a grunt. "I now grant you man and wife you, my kiss the bride."_

_Sasuke lifted the veil and pressed his ice cold lips on Hinatas. He then pulled away. The kiss had Hinata empty headed. Everyone cheered. 'Oh yes cheer you narcissistic fiends, be glad its me thats here on this alter and not you or your daughter.' Hinata thought bitterly to all that smiled to her. Hanabi was smirking, The things she was thinking to do to all theses people! She will make them suffer, She will do it for her sister, she will get revenge._

_The couple walked to where the ceremony was going to be held. They sat down on the large table that they put in the back of the room. Hinatas father cleared his throat, everyone became silent._

_'Today is a wonderful day, my daughter finally getting married, and the peace for the village is intact!' Everyone cheered. Hinata clenched her small fist. 'Hinata what do you have to say in all of this?' Her father asked her. She smirked. _

_'To all that have celebrated this wedding and has celebrated me leaving the Hyuuga family, be prepared for a witches deed is never complete with out blood shed.' Her father glared at her. Oh how he was glad to have her leave. _

_After the ceremony, they took the newly weds to Sasukes castle in the forbidden forest. Little did the villagers know that they will have to pay for there sins, sooner or later..._

_**...Fin for now...**_

_**)(A/N)( & Hello what do you think this is my newest story please tell me what you think. )(End Of A.N)(**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Hey!! Im sorry i didn't upate in the longest time! THe thing was that the internect we had my mom disconected it and i was with out internet then my dad came back from texas and i got a new laptop whick i had to get everything from my ol one to here on my new laptop. I will be updating more since summers around the cornor but you also need to know that i have to work and study (i need more credits) ummm whse else oh ya (gaaa i forgot!!) oh i might be in dural (sp?) inrollment next school year that means i might up date slower (maybe once everyother week?) ANYWAY on the the story tell me what you think.

* * *

How long has it been? Only two weeks. How long has it felt? Long, so very long. I have not seen him since the wedding. He left once we got to the Victorian castle. The maids cater to my every whim but I still don't understand why he left, and why am I still alive, all the maids(vampires but vegetarian) congratulate me saying that I'm the first one to survive for more than three hours. Great just great, do you really think I want to hear that? There's a male vampire he claims to be My Lords best friend, Naruto is his name, he has the loveliest eyes I ever seen, but there's something about him that I can't shake he has the same blood of Hanabi, a half-witches blood. Hanabi felted connected to him in a way and him to her bur I kept Hanabi hidden, all in due time I suppose. I was playing with my trot cards when I had a strange vision. What could it mean I saw my Lord and Naruto and behind then thousands upon thousands of other vampires, a war, a war was near but when? All these thoughts rushing in my head made me slightly dizzy. I lay on my bed while Hanabi played with my hair.

"Nii-san, tell me, have you seen anything lately?"

"In what sense?"

"As in, war and disaster, for I saw that."

"Ah, that I saw an image but it is too soon to tell."

"Ah ok."

I sighed. 'What time is it?' I thought to myself. There was a knock. Hanabi went and sat down on one of the pillows. "Come in." I said.

The door opened slowly and I saw him, he came back from where ever he was. I sat up straight on my bed. "My lord." I said.

"Hn." He appeared in front of me. I took a sharp breath. He got very close to me, his eyes where so exquisite, I never seen eyes so black before.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was places, why?" "Is there a reason?" He inched forward. I closed my eyes.

'What's going on?' I thought to myself, as I felt him get closer. He pressed his lips to hers. I felt his tongue asking for entrance, I gasped giving him the opportunity to enter. I couldn't help but return the kiss I didn't know if it's for he fact that I never had been kissed or there was something pulling me to him that made me want more from him. I pulled away first, gasping for breath. I looked at him, he was smirking, and he bent down and gave me a peck on the lips, slowly going downward until reaching my neck which he bit a little, enough to draw blood, he slowly licked the blood that was running down my neck. It took all I had not to moan but a few escaped my mouth. He slowly pushed me down on the bed. He ran a finger from the bite mark on my neck to my breast. "You know." He said while he did that, "We have a connection between us do you know?" He said softly, "It's like, no matter how hard I want to kill you I can't." "You know why?" I shook my head unable to speak. "You, as you may know already, are a witch, a pure witch, which is very, very rare to find." His voice was calm and seductive; he leaned in to her while slowly kissing up my neck, stopping at my ear. "You're the witch Queen summoned by the gods of this world and as reward for the demon king, that means that no mater what you belong to me." With that, he kissed me and left the room.

I was gasping for breath. "What just happen?" I asked silently.

"Well you and Sasuke-sama--"

"Hanabi don't you dare say one more word."

"Why sister, I was just going to say you had a newly wed moment."

"It's not that Hanabi it's just that there is something abut him that draws me in." "And what was he saying about that we have a connection and me being a reward for him?"

"Well to make a long story short the gods gave you to him so he won't kill anyone but then I believe that he was mad that the gods gave him a normal mortal. So, she soon died and he went on a rampage, killing millions upon millions, the gods said they will give her back to him so when her would marry she will be forever immoral, for she was a witch. However, the gods made him find her himself so years and years he went finding for that one person and well technically he found her, she is you."

"W-well then so that means I-I…" I blushed. "I have no time for this anyway I need to find out this dream." I went and took out my tarot cards, I shuffled and did my classic spread, three for the future, three for the present, and three random for anything I might need to find out.

I stopped before I flipped over the cards. "Someone's here." I got up and ran from the room. I took Hanabi and I put her in her in the large closet that the servants made for her. "Hanabi don't leave from here." I told her softly. The aura I felt was a menacing one. I rushed out to the Master's room. I burst through the door. "Someone's here." and with that I fainted.

I awoke later. I looked out the window; it was twilight, a safe time for witches. I yawned a bit. I slowly stood up, the bed sheet sliding down to pool around my waist, which that was when I noticed that I was completely exposed. Blushing madly I quickly covered my exposed flesh.

That was when he appeared. "How did you know I had a visitor?" He said his voice soft. "I-I don't know I just knew that some one was here and that he or she wanted to—"I couldn't say the rest. Tears sprang to my eyes both in annoyance and in sadness. How could I have such strong feelings for a man who kills thousands, a man I barely know?

I felt so confused, annoyed. I thought what I could say.

"The person, the man that you sensed was your father he wanted to tell me that he needs an heir before October 30th and that it was extremely important that we have the child, and now I wander why, what happens on the 30th of October?" He came closer to the bed, when he arrived at the foot of the bed he slowly climbed up and leaned close to her their lips almost touching.

"Y-you know that I-I'm the infamous witch queen c-correct?" He gave a small nod.

"When then the witch queen marries she is to have a child before the 30th of October so she can live." A small amount of pain flashed in his eyes.

"The thing is that the child will be extremely powerful, father only wants me to have the child so that he can keep it for his own selfish use." Sasuke's head rested on her shoulder, he was trying not to feel mad to the point where he wanted to kill. "What will we do?" She asked softy. He lifted his head up. "That's a simple question; we are going to have the kid." and with that he kissed her.

* * *

A/n- Imma start on the next chapter soon! Um what else.... oh R&R please Questions!!! Was this chappie was too rushed? Should I make the stories longer? Any comments conserns or tramas?


	3. Should I continue?

Hello! I am here to ask if you wish me to continue writing this story. If I get at least 2 positive reviews, I will update, and maybe revise a couple of things.


	4. Announcement!

Okay, I forgot the mention the poll on my page. Oops.

Other than that, I plan to continue this story realizing that at least one person wants to read it is good enough for me.

Reading all the positive reviews made me smile. I'm glad to know that you enjoyed it enough to want more.

Especially the ones that knew about it before and continued to wait for an update. Wow!

Some quick announcements though.

I actually have a lot planned for this one, every once and a while I would write down some ideas and such so do expect some pretty interesting things!

So far I do not plan on re writing anything, but if I do I will make sure to say if it is a major one or not. Non the less expect a revised chapter 1-2 along side with chapters 3 and 4 by December 21-23 if not sooner!


End file.
